Juguemos a ser humanos
by Tina D. Sandrine
Summary: Se habían hundido tras aquella delgada linea de la inmortalidad alejándose de su naturaleza. Según él, era hora de revivir percepciones meramente humanas en un entretenido juego con su chica policia. AxS


Nombre: Juguemos a ser humanos.

Personajes: Alucard x Seras.

Advertencias: Lime casi, casi lemon, sangre y creo que ya hahaha azi balas :D hahaha eso que...

Dislaimer: Los personajes mensionados no me pertenecen son obra y creacion de :/ Kouta Hirano. La trama (si es que tiene) es totalmente mía.

* * *

**Jugemos a ser humanos.**

**.**

Los sonoros disparos se escuchaban a lo lejos de aquel bosque, las balas volaban surcando el cielo y atravesando cualquier cosa que se les cruzara, y esas cosas eran los ghouls.

Tenía poco tiempo en aquella organización, pero sentía como si su destino estuviera ligado a aquel lugar. Ella era Seras Victoria, la policía Hellsing. Siempre supo que algo en su vida sería relevante, desde pequeña sintió que algo especial esperaba por ella y que solo era cuestión de esperar y ¡Oh! Sorpresa ese algo, esa sorpresa era la dientuda Muerte y como extra el infierno mismo.

Esa noche mientras Harkonnen disparaba gracias a la mano de Victoria, ella se estremecía a cada bala, podía sentir como el goce de la muerte la inundaba, como el sonido de un ghoul siendo descarnado, el agudo chillido de su carne achicharrándose y la sangre goteando le proporcionaban una sensación de extraño placer que le sacaba una de aquellas sonrisas, un tanto desquiciada pero un una elegancia femenina digna de su país: Inglaterra. Esa sensación nunca la sintió en su corta humanidad y cuando acabó tuvo como conclusión que esa sensación había sido contagiada por su Maestro, quiso creer que Alucard le transfirió algo de aquella sádica personalidad. No quiso reconocer su verdadera naturaleza y ese fue el pretexto a aquella sensación.

Termino con la misión encomendada y hubo saldo blanco en aquella organización…Aquella noche, mejor dicho madrugada casi pegando con amanecer, Victoria se dirigió cansada a su oscura y fría habitación en el sótano de la mansión Hellsing. Entró con sus ojos casi cerrados y sin pensarlo se fue directamente a su ataúd, se quedó profundamente dormida casi muerta, no mejor dicho muerta.

A la noche siguiente, Victoria se levantó con energías totalmente repuestas y unas ganas de disparar a ghouls como la noche anterior. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a ser una No-muerta, todavía no se había acostumbrado a beber sangre humana, a disfrutar de la noche y al modo en que su maestro le hablaba, pero si así eran las cosas, al menos haría el intento, de todos modos le sobraba todo el tiempo del mundo.

Suspirando y con paso lento se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento que estaba en completa quietud, aún el olor a humanos estaba impregnado pero no le dio importancia a eso, ya era habitual ese aroma en su nariz. Debido a que esa noche no había ningún caso que necesitara de un vampiro en la organización, decidió entrenar unos cuantos tiros con una pistola cualquiera para asegurar que su tino estaba perfecto y así lo era, sus balas atravesaban aquellos maniquíes de entrenamiento, específicamente la cabeza y el corazón…los puntos débiles de un vampiro. Le aburrió un poco aquel entrenamiento, ella no necesitaba de cosas humanas pero seguía aferrándose, no quiso gastar mas balas y dejo el arma en su lugar, con paso lento se dirigió a su habitación a esperar órdenes de su ama. Mientras caminaba pensaba una forma de pasar el tiempo.

Pasillos subterráneos guiaban a las mazmorras de los vampiros Hellsing. Paso frente al pasillo que conducía al "Dormitorio" del vampiro mayor. El tan solo pensar en su maestro le estremecía por completo, aquel seductor y sensual caballero de la noche la había escogido a ella para ser su acompañante por tiempo indefinido. Los ojos carmín, la voz ronca y aquella sonrisa desencajada era lo que provocaba que la agente Seras Victoria se hundiera en un mundo de fantasías, de lo no conocido cuando cerraba sus ojos y recordaba la noche en que se convirtió en su acompañante.

Se abochorno un poco con sus pensamientos y camino con paso más ligero hacia su habitación, un pasillo de frio mármol conducía ala mazmorra de Victoria. Caminaba suspirando y pensando en que su maestro era un juego inalcanzable para ella. A unos cuantos metros antes de entrar, sintió la mirada pesada de aquel ser e inmediatamente supo que era él. Giró lentamente el cuerpo y se encontró con aquellas orbes carmín mirándola fijamente desde las sombras como era costumbre de él.

─Buenas Noches Agente─ le saludó con aquella voz que solo él tenía. Victoria se sobresaltó un poco y trato de esconder su sorpresa tras un ligero saludo.

─Buenas Noches Maestro─ Se volteo para seguir con su camino como era debido y antes de que pudiera echar un paso más algo de lo más inusual ocurrió. Alucard la tomo por las caderas obligándola a parar en seco y con una voz aún más varonil le susurró al oído.

─¿Cómo te ha ido chica policía? ─ Él nunca la llamaba por su nombre, por una razón u otra no quería mencionar su nombre y era mejor mencionar su antiguo cargo. Victoria se dio cuenta de la fingida delicadeza con la que su maestro le hablo y eso la estremeció un poco, varias veces se había imaginado una situación así de prometedora con su maestro, pero su inexperta imaginación se quedo corta ante la lujuriosa realidad. No tenía palabras para contestar, las manos de su maestro en sus caderas y su voz en el oído le quitaban la cordura, dejándola sin sensatez alguna para formular una respuesta lógica. ─Contesta chica policía…─ le exigió su maestro atrayendo las femeninas caderas hacia él lo más que pudo.

─Ma…maestro─ musito ella sin obedecer las exigencias del vampiro. Tenía siglos que no disfrutaba de uno de sus pecados favoritos, y tenía a la chica indicada para hacerlo resurgir. Victoria respiraba pesadamente tratando de salir de aquel asunto, el vampiro sonrió al tenerla así, entonces con sutileza desabrocho el cuello del uniforme de la hellsing, con elegancia paso un dedo por su cuello remarcando aquellas marcas de mordida…las que él había dejado, pronto acerco su lengua y comenzó a lamer aquel lugar. Victoria paso un gran trago de saliva al sentir la fría lengua jugueteando en su cuello, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando una mordida de su maestro.

Percepciones Humanas…Alucard y su pupila Seras Victoria habían dejado de ser humanos, de tener sensaciones humanas y ahora, ahora que eran los seres condenados, que no tenían lugar ni en el cielo ni en el mismísimo infierno, estaban hundidos tras sentimientos lejanos a la humanidad y después de mucho tiempo Alucard quiso revivir aquellos sentimientos jugando con su pupila.

─¿Quieres sentir lo que los humanos? ─ le preguntó al oído a la chica que solo resollaba. Él estaba más que dispuesto a enseñarle lo no conocido a su alumna; Por algo era su maestro y él tenía ese deber. Alucard sonrió como pocas veces lo hizo y volvió a hablar con aquella fingida voz. ─De acuerdo…juguemos a ser humanos─ Ese era el nombre de su juego, del que estaba jugando con victoria. Ella no sabia siquiera que hacer, su maestro estaba hablándole indecentemente al oído y ella solo respiraba pesadamente mientras trataba de reacomodar el revoltijo de ideas en su pequeña cabeza inglesa. Tan concentrada estaba tratando de tomar una decisión que no se dio cuenta de lo que el vampiro mayor estaba haciendo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir la desnuda mano de su maestro abrirse paso entre sus bragas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en su alrededor, seguían en aquel pasillo, Alucard estaba a sus espaldas apoyándose contra la pared y ella muy arrejuntada al cuerpo de su maestro. Se sonrojo hasta las raíces al sentir la mano de su maestro ahí abajo, en su entrepierna abriéndose paso.

─Ahh…─ dejó escapar un sutil quejido al sentir los largos dedos de su maestro, darle un ritmo singular a su feminidad. Alucard la acercó lo más que pudo a él y comenzó a mover sus dedos en movimientos circulares lentamente, obligando a Victoria a seguir sus movimientos con las caderas. Un extraño placer recorría la espalda de la agente y la hacía arquearse pero sin separarse de el pecho de su maestro. Las manos de Victoria se agarraban del pantalón de su maestro y él le daba un certero ritmo a la chica.

─Ahh…ahh…ma…master─ gemía ella con los ojos cerrados al sentir como Alucard introdujo un dedo en su feminidad propiciándole un extraño placer. Él solo sonreía y sentía el cuerpo de la chica retorcerse ante él.

─¿Te gusta? ─ preguntó sin descaro a lo que la chica policía solo asintió un poco con la cabeza ya que su voz estaba atorada con tremendo placer. Alucard se acercó a la oreja de victoria, sopló suavemente con aquel gélido aliento y comenzó a mordisquear un poco el lóbulo, con aquella grande lengua siguió bajando hasta su cuello donde planto un sutil beso, pronto introdujo el segundo dedo provocando que victoria gimiera más y se retorciera hasta el grado de que sus piernas flaquearan.

Alucard deslizo su otra mano hasta los grandes pechos de la agente, metió su mano y comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos, jugueteo con el duro botoncito y sonrió al sentir como Victoria estaba cerca de ese momento, supo que debía ser mas certero y sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, victoria gemía más fuerte a cada estocada de su maestro. Y finalmente llegó aquel momento, victoria se arqueó y apretó sus piernas llenando los dedos de su maestro de su esencia.

─Maestro…─ dejó escapar la chica cuando sentía que alcanzaba el cielo, mejor dicho el infierno, porque su cuerpo ardía totalmente con tanto placer. Alucard retiro sus dedos empapados de la esencia de victoria, la tomo por la cintura y llevo sus dedos a su boca saboreando el líquido con su lengua en el oído de victoria. Cerro los ojos y mando todo al infierno, era hora que ella también jugara entonces se volteo planto un beso a su maestro, él la tomo de las caderas y ella de la nuca intensificando más el movimiento en sus bocas. Alucard con el colmillo le hizo una pequeña herida en el labio inferior a la chica y ella se quejó en sus labios, la sangre comenzó a fluir lentamente, esto volvió locos a Alucard y la agente, el sabor de la sangre en sus labios mientras se besaban era una sensación indescriptible, se separaron en busca de oxigeno mientras aún un hilillo de saliva entremezclada con sangre los unía, victoria observo aquellos ojos carmín que la volvían loca, entre besos y lengüetazos dirigió su boca al cuello de su amo y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón. Alucard sonrió, la tomo de los hombros y le susurró.

─Tu sabor es exquisito…─ y dicho esto desapareció dejando a una consternada y sorprendida Victoria. Ella se quedó agitada frente a la fría pared, parpadeo como asimilando lo que había pasado y solo pudo sonreír. El juego de ser humanos por un rato le gusto demasiado, y ahora era cuestión de esperar cuando volvían a jugar.

Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en lo sucedido y llegó a la conclusión que la próxima vez que jugaran ella iba a ser la que pondría unas cuantas reglas momentáneas…

* * *

N/A: Que onda banda! hahaha nO ma pinChe perveR hahaha wenO amm en lo personal amo a Alucard (¿Quien no? mejor dicho ¿Que chica no lo ama?) hahaha ta bien, ta bien, bueno pues me late un wen como ze ve alucarD con chica polica, peRo tambiien me late un wen como anda chingue y chingue a Integra hahaha es la meRa onda alucarD :D hahaha ya quiziera yo tener un guaRdaezpaldaz azi de sexy hahaha buenO pz zpeRo que les guste. poR cieRto este es el primeR lime de mi soRa-nii :D haha yo di la idea y lo modifique hehe.

ComentariOz, zugeRenciaz, criticaz, chizmez, mentadas de madRe con respetO en reviews! hahaha nO ma dejen coment'z jeji zi no incognitO los violaRa hahaha juntO con la pajaRa peggy.

zaludOz a la banda de la schooL.! no ma sora-nii te amO hahaha fiC dedicadO a todos lOz fanz de hellzing y ezpeRando la ova 8 :D


End file.
